


Cosmetic Damage Only

by valtyr



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Steve/Tony. Tony really likes it when Steve hurts him/uses him/puts marks on him during sex. Steve is worried about Tony's mental state.</p><p>Bonus if Steve also feels guilty because the thought really turns him on and that's wrong because Captain America shouldn't think that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmetic Damage Only

"Mmm." Steve relaxed back into the sheets, and felt Tony's weight settle over his hips. "Oh. Mmmm." He blinked, and tried to form words; then he settled for smiling groggily up into Tony's face.

"Good?" The heat in Tony's voice went straight to Steve's gut and made his dick twitch hopefully. A third round was probably asking too much, though; Tony had to be getting sore. That last had been... _spectacular_.

"Yeah," Steve managed finally. "That - good. Yes." Tony's grin broadened, and he dipped in for a kiss. Deep and sweet and God, how was Tony so - so - Steve flexed his fingers against the sweaty skin of Tony's hips.

Tony let out a little hiss, a slight catching of breath that made Steve frown.

"Are you okay?" Tony had been pretty - forceful there, at the end. _Wonderfully_ so, but it wouldn't surprise Steve if he'd bruised, or chafed, or something.

"Your hands," Tony patted back at them, and Steve gave him a bewildered look. "Squeezing me a little bit tight there, champ - "

"What?" Steve unpeeled his hands reluctantly from the warm smooth skin, and then his eyes widened in horror. There were marks. Deep red ones, where his fingers had dug in. "Oh my God. Oh my God, Tony, I'm so sorry - "

"It's okay, it's fine - "

"It's not fine!" Steve sat up, and almost knocked Tony over backwards; he grabbed Tony's arm to steady him, and then let go as if he'd burned himself, anxiously glancing down for more marks. "I'm so sorry, I never usually lose control of my strength like that - "

"You never usually have sex." Tony stroked his cheek. "It's fine. It's normal to get carried away."

"It's not normal to leave bruises on your partner," Steve said angrily. "I can't - how can you think this - "

"Steve!" Tony covered his mouth, and Steve shut up. "It was an accident, okay? People have accidents in sex all the time. Promise. I know a girl who fell off the bed and broke her arm, once. Accident." He took his hand away, and planted a kiss on Steve's mouth when he tried to speak. "You can make it up to me, okay?" he whispered into the space between their mouths.

Steve nodded, doubtfully, and smoothed his hand down over the curve of Tony's hip. When he spread his fingers out, they fitted neatly into the red marks he'd left; the odd twist in his gut had to be guilt. He'd hurt Tony, after Tony had been so very, very good to him.

"Okay," he said, subdued, and let Tony press him down on to the bed. He _would_ make it up to Tony.

 

 

Two days later, he snuck in on Tony in the shower, because it had been at least five hours since he'd had so much as a kiss from his _boyfriend_ \- and didn't that word make him want to snicker every time he thought it - anyway, it was definitely time for Steve to get his hands on Tony again, and if he just happened to be naked and wet -

Naked and wet and bruised. Steve stopped at the lip of Tony's vast walk-in black shower, and stared at the very obvious handprint.

"Like what you see?" Tony batted his eyelashes over his shoulder like Betty Grable, and then raised an eyebrow. "All right, what's that expression for? Have I got cellulite?" He craned his head back to peer at his posterior.

"It's - " Steve pointed. "The, uh. They've bruised."

"Huh," Tony twisted to spread his own hand out, fingers stopping just short of the marks. "You have big hands."

"I'm sorry." Steve swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Don't be." He glanced up through his lashes, a smouldering look that made Steve remember why he was in here in the first place. "I kind of like them."

"You - " Steve's mouth dropped open. "How can you _like_ bruises?"

"Not just any bruises. Your bruises."

That sent a worrying little spark of heat through Steve.

"I, I just - "

"Why don't you come leave some more?" And that was far too tempting, the thought of Tony with marks at his hips, his wrists, his waist and shoulders.

"No," Steve blurted, and corrected himself when Tony's mouth turned down. "I mean, I don't - want to leave marks. Hurt you."

"I like it." Tony laughed softly at his expression, which must've reflected the shock he felt. "Never mind, Steve. Come here and kiss it better, then."

It took far too long to scramble his clothes off - next time he was sneaking up naked - but finally he wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and nuzzled contentedly into the short black hair at the nape of his neck. Tony let out a long sigh when Steve's hand settled on his hip, and Steve glanced down to see his fingers resting over the marks, soft black-purple mottles. He averted his eyes, and ignored the little voice that told him just a little pressure would have them there an extra few days, Tony liked it.

The sprays of water - many sprays of water, Tony's shower was as overpowered as his cars were - made everything slick, skin sliding under his hands as Tony wriggled round for a kiss. It wasn't going to be enough slick, but Steve couldn't resist sliding his hand down, rubbing at the entrance to Tony's body, making him rise on his toes with a gasp.

"There's lube in the rack," he murmured, and Steve grinned against his throat. Of course there was. He fumbled through tubes and bottles, and checked the label carefully before smearing his fingers. No telling what corrosive substances Tony left in his shower. Tony opened for him easily, welcoming, and the soft throaty noises he made set Steve's heart racing.

Tony wasn't so heavy, really; Steve lifted him easily, and Tony choked back a laugh and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Steve stepped prudently off the slick tile and onto the carpet, pressing Tony back against the wall.

A swipe of lube over his cock, and then he dropped the tube and eased Tony slowly down on to him. Ridiculously good, he couldn't ever imagine getting used to the feel of being _inside_ someone, feeling them wriggle and tighten and their breath gasping in his ear.

"Oh, that's good," Tony settled his legs around Steve's waist, pulling him in tighter as he began to rock into that hot clasp. "You feel _so good_."

"You, so do you, Tony - " he tightened his grip, and looked down, at the light of the arc reactor painting their bodies with blue, Tony's cock hard between them, the curve of his belly, the splotchy bruises just inside the hollow of each hipbone. "Oh, God - " he pulled Tony down, snapped his hips harder, and Tony made a high-pitched whining noise and squirmed in his grip, sounding almost pained -

Was Steve hurting him again? His grip loosed so fast he almost dropped Tony, and had to get an arm around his waist to hold him in place.

"Wha - " Tony blinked at him. "Am I too heavy?"

"No, I just," Steve licked his lips, and then gave up explaining and turned and dropped to his knees and rolled Tony out on the carpet. This way he could put his hands safely on the floor and roll his hips nice and fast and give it to Tony until he wailed, and then it all got sticky and blissful and Steve was _so in love_ with Tony, a fact he shared several times as they cuddled contentedly on the floor.

"So why'd you almost dump me on my ass?" Tony asked idly, and Steve felt himself flush. "What? Overestimate the old superstrength?"

"No." He sat up, peeling Tony gently away and ignoring his grumbles, which faded into encouraging noises when Steve hooked a hand under his knee and pulled it up, exposing the tender skin of his inner thighs. Sure enough, there were marks - not as angry-looking as the previous ones, these might not even bruise - but marks none the less.

"Why are you giving my dick the sad-puppy look?" Tony tugged gently on his hair. "It's more likely to want to play if you pet it rather than stare, you know."

"I just, you've." Steve tapped lightly on one mark, right up in the crease between thigh and ass, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"You've left prints again? Steve, you were lifting me up by my ass, of course I've going to have marks, I get red marks from my belt buckle digging in sometimes. Stop overreacting." He leaned up to look, and a little smile curved his lips as he traced the reddened patches of skin.

Steve was really going to object further, but then Tony got a hand on his dick and it all seemed less important.

 

He sat on the bed and watched gloomily as Tony undressed. The bruises on his hips were barely visible now, but the ones on his thighs were blooming in soft yellows.

"Hey," Tony flicked the end of his tie at him like a whip; Steve automatically caught the end, and reeled him in, folding him carefully into an embrace. "What's the pout for? You usually look much more cheerful at bedtime."

"Nothing," he muttered, because Tony _liked_ being hurt and - how was Steve supposed to deal with that, exactly? He couldn't just keep bruising Tony. _You_ can muttered the little voice inside him that he didn't like at all.

"Is this the bruising thing again?" Tony said, and he grinned. "Because I've had some thoughts on the topic." He pulled his tie free from Steve's hand, and dangled it between them. Steve stared at it.

"I... how is a tie supposed to stop me hurting you?"

"Steve," Tony cupped his chin in one hand, and gave him a wet, dirty kiss, finishing with a bite to the lower lip that made his eyes water. "You are so damn innocent that some days I almost feel bad about defiling you. Almost."

"I feel good about it," Steve leaned back in, but Tony pushed him back, over to lie on his back.

"Put your arms over your head," Tony instructed him, and Steve obeyed, watching in confusion as Tony tied his wrists together and to the headboard.

"You know that won't hold me, right?"

"I'll untie you if you want," Tony dropped a kiss on the end of his nose, and pulled back when Steve tried to catch his mouth. "It'll just keep your hands away, see? No grabbing."

That seemed reasonable. Steve gave the tie an experimental tug, and then smiled up at Tony.

"Okay, then."

 

Tony was - Tony was a _bad person_ , Steve decided, as Tony let Steve's cock drop from his mouth again and crawled up the bed for more teasing soft kisses. He pulled back whenever Steve tried to deepen them, to chase the salt taste in his his hot mouth.

"All right?" he murmured, and no it _wasn't_ all right and Steve told him so. Tony just laughed, and began kissing his way down Steve's chest, slow and soft, tongue swirling over his tingling skin.

"Please," Steve canted his hips invitingly. "Please, Tony?"

"Hm," and he detoured, his mouth just drifted off to Steve's hip, nibbling at the jut of the hipbone.

"Tony!" Steve twisted to try and get his cock back in the vicinity of Tony's mouth, but Tony moved with him, keeping his mouth fastened to Steve's skin. "Please? Don't tease?"

"You like it," Tony licked a long stripe along the hollow of Steve's hipbone, and then bit gently, into what turned out to be a particularly tender place. The noise Steve made was not at all a whimper, but Tony looked very pleased with it anyway, following it by sucking hard and then biting again. Then he took pity on Steve, shifting his mouth to Steve's cock and sucking it in and Steve took back every bad thing he'd thought, that was perfect perfect perfect -

 

Steve had planned that when Tony untied him he'd grab him and make him _sorry_ , but somehow he didn't have the energy, just let his hands flop down and gave Tony a stern look.

"Sorry," Tony said.

"No you're not." Steve yawned. Tony rested a hand on his hip.

"I meant for this." He tapped a finger, and Steve propped himself up on one elbow to see.

There was a mark there, almost purple, slightly shiny. Steve could feel his face heating just at the sight of it; this was altogether a different thing from post-coital stickiness, this was something he couldn't wipe away, wash clean.

"Oops." Tony grinned at him. "Guess you'll have a mark there."

"Yeah," Steve rubbed it lightly, feeling the sting, and thought about having the mark there all tomorrow, under his clothes, Tony's mark on him. "All right, you've made your point."

"Good," Tony settled in against him, pressed a kiss to his shoulder, rested one hand possessively on the little mark. "Good, because I like the way that looks on you."


End file.
